Ser padre no es fácil
by AyaAndPame
Summary: Inuyasha tiene una hija ... que pensara kagome de todo esto? cap 14: Cap final.
1. Kimi

Este una historia, que escribí un poco melancólica. Y por eso la modificado un poco ojala, sea de su agrado.

NT: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen. Si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Era un día común, hasta cierto punto monótono. La eterna lucha contra Naraku, se había tomado un pequeño descanso, gracias, a que el no ha hecho su agradable presencia. El viento movía mis cabellos, mientras estos se entrelazaban. Y se colocaban sobre mi rostro dificultando mi visión, de Inuyasha y Kagome al frente del grupo. Como normalmente van. Hace aproximadamente dos horas, siento que alguien nos viene siguiendo. Pero cuando le dije a Inuyasha este me respondía de manera altanera que: Es tu imaginación Sango. Ese "hombre" si que me hace enojar rápido , no solo se a estado comportando extraño , también más agresivo .Y tosco , ya no respeta ni a Kagome … auque ,bueno antes tampoco era una gran excepción al carácter volátil de el . Ahora si estoy segura, alguien nos esta siguiendo. Puedo percibir el movimiento en las ramas de los árboles, que nos sirven de barrera natural, entre el camino de tierra y los bosques que tenemos a ambos lados. Preparo mí arma. Y la lanzo contra las ramas de unos de los robles donde había percibido, el último movimiento del perseguidor. Una sombra negra, emerge de entre las ramas y va a parar justo en mis brazos.

Pero...Que?- es lo primero , que mis labios logran articular . Al ver entre mis brazos, a una pequeña niña de cabellos color caoba, amarrados en dos simpáticas coletas, tenía unos ojos grandes de color ámbar… casi dorado. Sus mejillas parecían dos duraznos… su rostro era: redondeado como el de cualquier niño de su edad. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamo mi atención, si no el par de orejas caninas que reposaban en la cima de su pequeña cabeza.

Que es lo que salto, de entre los árboles sango-chan?-Fue el primero , que me pregunto Kagome . No sabía que responder a así que simplemente abrí mis brazos, para que ella pudiera ver, a la pequeña que reposaba entre ellos.-que linda niña! … hola nena como te llamas?-le pregunta dulcemente Kagome , no se como puede ser así con los niños … yo no puedo ni cargarlos. Con Shippo es diferente porque: esta grandecito se que si lo voto no se ara daño.

Yo...yo me llamo Taisho…Kimi Taisho – Todos volvimos a ver a la pequeña, no es solo el hecho de que a su edad pueda pronunciar su nombre. Si no que tiene el mismo apellido que Inuyasha.

¿Dijiste Taisho? –Pregunta, el mismo Inuyasha .Haciendo su acto de presencia… aunque nunca imagine que, la pequeña saltara de ,mis brazos asía Inuyasha .

Papi!-grito con toda la alegría e inocencia , que una niña de tres años .Puede poseer.

¿Papi?-fue la pregunta en general.

Creo que, me confundes con otra persona… yo no puedo ser tu papá-Intenta convencerla Inuyasha ,pero lo único que logra .Es que la pequeña lo abrase más.

Nopo… tu ser Inuyasha Taisho no?-Inuyasha asiente lentamente , viéndola con desconfianza .Esto no me gusta nada , apuesto que este pensando el en estos momentos.-pues según mi Mami … un tal Inuyasha Taisho fue , quien le hizo el encargo de hacerme.

Pero…pero yo no me acuerdo – dice sinceramente Inuyasha.

Pues , mi Mami si … y ella me dijo que tu le hiciste el …-Inuyasha le tapo la boca , a la niña para que no siguiera con su explicación.

Segura que tienes tres años?-Pregunta , un poco sonrojada Kagome.

No… yo tengo 53 años ya que me quede dormida 50-En estos momentos hasta, la misma Kirara tenía los ojos cuadrados.

Sip , es hija de Inuyasha-dice el monje Miroku dando por cerrada la discusión.

Y …eso no es lo más feo…si no, que cuando desperté…mi Mami … había muerto-dijo la pequeña con los ojitos , llenos de lagrimas.

No te preocupes nena, que tu bruto e irresponsable padre, cuidara de ti-dijo con cara de mártir , el Monje Miroku.

Espera un momento. No puedes decidir por mi! –Grita Inuyasha el momento de tomar al Monje Miroku, por la túnica .Y zarandearlo.

Inuyasha! Esperas que tu hija, ande por ahí sola!. Le debes respeto .Y también a la memoria de su madre!-Le grito Kagome a Inuyasha , ella se había mantenido al margen de la situación , desde que la pequeña dijo que Inuyasha era su padre.

Pero…Kagome…yo-intentaba explicarse Inuyasha.

Pero nada , debes de preocuparte por tu hija…no puede haber otra cosa más importante –dijo Kagome mientras se giraba para darle la espalda, pero quedo viéndome de frente… y ahí pude notar , las lagrimas que ella estaba reteniendo.

Lo mejor será buscar , un lugar donde pasar la noche .Ya que de tanta charla a empezado a caernos la noche- es la primera vez que intervengo, en la conversación ,y creo que por eso mismo todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de ,y esta de donde salio.

Se que no eh terminado Amor de historia… pero esta historia no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza .Y decidí publicarla ojala les guste.


	2. Naoko

Les agradezco mucho, que se tomen el tiempo de leer. Mis locuras.

Maldición, ya esta anocheciendo, si no encuentro un lugar seguro .Lo más probable es que yo… Quede ha expuesto a los demás youkai, porque justo esta noche, tenía que salir del bosque de: la aldea de kikyou. Un crujido de hojas al romperse, hace que detenga mis movimientos, por encima de las ramas. Una mujer? , sus cabellos color caoba, le llagan hasta media espalda, sus ojos azules .Y resplandecientes, son el contraste perfecto con su expresión de tristeza, sus labios rojos .y tentadores, me incitaban a probarlos… Pero que estoy pensando, si yo amo a kikyou .Pero no puedo negarlo tiene un figura exquisita, en su espalda cargo un extraño objeto, se parece un poco a las vasijas, donde los aldeanos cargan el vino. Mmm pero si va directo a esa raíz me pregunto si lograra esquivarla.

.- eso duele-dijo la extraña joven sobando, la parte trasera de su anatomía.

Creo que no logro, esquivar la raíz, ella es realmente hermosa…arg! Mi cuerpo arde…Maldición estoy perdiendo mis poderes, ya que hoy es luna nueva. no puedo sostenerme por mas tiempo, caigo irremediablemente de las ramas , puedo oír el crujido de las ramas al ser fracturadas por mi cuerpo, que dolor , por eso no me gusta ser un frágil humano.

.-q..quie…eres..tu?- ella me pregunto , temerosa , en sus ojos se veía el miedo … pero supongo que no es por mi apariencia , si no por ser hombre .Y ella esta sola en el bosque con migo.

.- bueno…yo…soy un simple viajero perdido-le respondo mientras me pongo de pie. Y me sacudí, el polvo que había quedado en mi ropa- y usted?-me atreví a preguntarle.

.-lo mismo que usted-respondió de forma fría, pero al mismo tiempo gentil.

.-me llamo: Taisho Inuyasha Taisho y usted?-es la primera vez,que intento socializar con la verdad es la primera vez que quiero socializar con alguien pero algo entro de mi , me insita a hacerlo.

.-Himura Naoko Himura-lindo nombre dije, para mis adentros-y para donde se dirige?-preguntases con esa voz altiva , pero siempre con ese deje de dulzura , que estoy descubriendo que me encanta.

.-por el momento no tengo rumbo, como le había mencionado:"soy un viajero perdido"- tus ojos se posan directamente sobre los míos, una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna.

.-entonces me tomare el atrevimiento, de invitarlo a pasar la noche en mi cabaña-dijo aun con ese tono de frialdad.

.-pues , se lo agradecere,eternamente Himura-sama –empezamos a caminar lado a lado , no pude evitarlo .Y mis ojos delinearon su figura , llegamos a su cabaña . Pequeña pero espaciosa, creo que se debe a que es para una sola persona.

.-es pequeña, pero tiene lo necesario – te escuche decir , mientras encendías la leñ pude soportarlo más . me arrodille a tu lado , empecé a besar tu cuello , sentí que tensabas tu cuerpo… para luego girarte .y me besaste en los labios,sonrei y te bese con más libertad , deje tus labios , mientras que con los míos trazaba un camino hacia tu hombro , mientras lentamente me desasía de tu kimono . Nos dirigimos hacia el tufon … y esa noche te hice mía.

.-Papi! Papi!-alguien esta saltando sobre mi?-Papi despierta Higurashi-san ya esta sirviendo la comida!-mm Higurashi-san quien rayos es esa persona.

FLASH BACK

.-hola Higurashi!-dijo un sonriente chico de cabellos cafés cortos.

.-Hola Hoyo- dijo kagome con una hermosa sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-"o rayos es Kagome" ya voy ya voy – me levante y ahí vi a kimi –sentada sobre mi , observándome de manera fría , supongo que se enojo , porque la estuve ignorando . Ahora que la veo bien se parece mucho a…Naoko! No puede ser Kimi de verdad es mi hija ¡.

Que are ahora ¡.

Ojala les guste la continuación .

Besos.


	3. Fría

Me retrase, perdón…es que, la musa no coopera.

NT: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Cuando por fin, logre que Inuyasha se abriera con migo, llego: "Ella", esa pequeña niña que: dizque es la hija de: Inuyasha. No la odio, es un ser inocente, no tiene la culpa de: los actos, inmorales de sus padres… aunque debo admitirlo, me alegra saber, que: también le fue infiel a Kikyou. Pero aun así me duele, si antes ni había lugar para mi en su corazón, ahora que tiene una hija… solo me queda el lugar de: "amiga" , pero siento , que por el momento .No puedo estar a su lado .Y menos fingiendo una sonrisa … una sonrisa que no siento. Los veo comer , nunca pensé en ver a Inuyasha ,dándole de comer a alguien .Pero supongo que es lo mas normal …después de todo es… su hija , hija de una mujer que en un anoche , consiguió lo que yo más deseo …ser suya.

.-Higurashi-san, no va a comer?- giro lentamente mi rostro hacia ella , no la puedo ver a los ojos … eso es algo que nunca me había ocurrido , supongo que es porque no quiero ver: esos ojos dorados , iguales a los de se padre , si su padre .El mismo nos confeso que recordó esa noche … esa noche en la que no solo engaño a Kikyou .Si no que también rompió mis sueños , aun sin conocerme.

.-No , gracias Taisho-san- le respondo fríamente, no , no puedo actuar como normalmente lo aria … algo en mi me lo impide …serán …celos , siento celos de:"Ella" abro mis ojos como: platos no , no puede ser , siento celos …celos de su hija, de una niña que no tiene la menor culpa, soy un ser despreciable. Como?. Como? Puedo ser capas de algo así… lo mejor , lo mejor será irme , por un tiempo.

.-Rayos, Kagome ya no hay ramen-bingo! Inuyasha eres un genio, me acabas de dar la excusa perfecta!.

.-Cierto! Lo mejor será , que vaya a mi época , por mas ramen para Taisho-sama-dije parándome mientras metía un par de cosas a mi mochila.

.-Quien es Taisho-sama?-pregunto inocentemente Shippo.

.-Creo, que es Inuyasha-dijo un poco confundida Sango.

.-Oye!¿ Kagome se puede saber: desde cuando el respeto a mi persona?- dice Inuyasha , muy propiamente.

.- No se , a que se refiere Taisho-sama. Con permiso-dije pasándolo de largo , hacia mi bicicleta.

.-Kagome! No me ignores-dijo mientras me tomaba, el brazo derecho .Y como no midió su fuerza , fui a parar a su pecho.

.-Su…suélteme!-grite soltándome de el , como si me quemara. Y en cierta parte así era , yo no podría volver estar entré sus brazos , sin sentir repulsión hacia mi propia persona. Me sentía como la madrastra, que le estaba robando el cariño de su padre…aunque se que ese cariño, nunca fue, ni será mío.- no, no te me vuelvas a acercar-dije con la voz fría, hasta cierto punto rencorosa-volveré en una semana o más-dijo secamente Kagome, mientras se alejaba en su bicicleta.

.-"Kagome"- se quedo pesando, nuestro querido .Y a veces odiado Hanyou.

.-Se que prometí quedarme para siempre a su lado, pero creo que reconsiderare esa promesa. La única promesa que le eh hecho-dije murmurando al viento…aunque claro no conté, con que cierta figura vestida de rojo .Apareciera de repente en mi campo de visión.- pero que…Taisho-sama que hace aquí?-fue lo que mis labios pronunciaron ,al reconocer la figura delante de mi.

.-ya párale con eso de: "Taisho-sama" que no te queda- dijo caminando, decididamente hacia mí.

.-Pero…- no pude hablar de un momento a otro, estaba alejada de mi bicicleta. Y estaba acorralada entre Inuyasha y un árbol.

.-Se puede saber que pasa con tigo?.De un momento a otro, eres fría y respetuosa con migo .Porque ese cambio de actitud?!No te quedes callada! – dijo mientras, en sus ojos solo podía ver dolor .Y furia, que fue lo que más me confundió.

.-Yo… no tengo porque darte explicaciones-dije intentando empujarlo.

.- No te libraras de mi, hasta que respondas. Además porque te quieres ir .Y olvidar la promesa de permanecer mi lado! se puede saber … porque este cambio tan drástico?-dijo con una voz ronca , llena de dolor.

.-Yo…Yo- no pude evitarlo .Y las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos- ya no hay lugar , para mi- dije bajando en la cabeza.

.-De que hablas? – dijiste acercando más tu cuerpo.

.-Ahora que tienes a tu hija… yo , ya no soy necesaria-dije enjuagando las lagrimas .

.-Tonta… no entiendes que te necesito- dijiste mientras me apretabas contra tu pecho, en un intento de detener mis lagrimas- yo… no puedo cuidar de un niño pequeño, mucho menos de una niña- dijo mirándome fijamente- de verdad dejaras a una niña a mi cargo- dijiste con cara de horror. Solo te abrasé , murmurándote un leve: gracias.

Eso es todo ojala sea de su agrado.


	4. Tia Kikyou

Exactamente una semana, en esta continuación cumpliré uno de: los sueños de algunas personas, que conozco –risa malvada- gracias por comentar.

N.T: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Capitulo 4: Tía Kikyou

Papá esta muy nervioso. Y Higurashi-san, lo ve con odio, hay algunas cosas que todavía no entiendo. Como: que mi papi se ponga muy rojo cuando Higurashi san se le acerca, cuando ella le sonríe. O cuando ella lo cacha mientras la mira.

¿Una serpiente voladora?, bien había cosas mas raras. ¿Porque papá abra salido corriendo, bajo la excusa de ir a tomar aire? Y ¿porque Higurashi-san puso cara triste? Definitivamente hay cosas, que todavía no logro entender… pero hay algo que si entiendo a la perfección: Hay que seguir a papá.

Llegamos a un claro en bosque, ahí parada esperando estaba: una mujer muy parecida a Higurashi-san, pero de mirar más frío. Y ni hablar de: sus ropas eran polos opuestos.

Pero lo que me dejo sin habla fue: que papá la abrazo. Algo me llevo a salir de entre los arbustos y observarlos, papi al sentir mi aroma se separo de "esa".

.- ¡Papi!-grite, saltando a sus brazos – ¿quien es la mujer cara de muerta?- me atreví a preguntar, consiguiendo de repuesta: la cara perpleja de papi y "esa".

.- ¡Kimi! No debes hablar de esa manera- me regaño. Y claro asiendo honor a mi apellido solo refunfuñe.

.- ¿Quién es la niña Inuyasha?-pregunto la mujer, que hasta al momento no se su nombre.

.- Ella es Kimi…Kimi Taisho- dijo mi papi, en tono hasta cierto punto apenado. ¿Le doy pena?

.- ¿Taisho? ¿Es hija de Seshomaru?- pregunto nuevamente "señorita X", algo me hace pensar que: le encanta hacer preguntas…vieja chismosa.

.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hija!-grito papá, mientras me acercaba más a el.

.- ¿Que?- no se ustedes, pero yo pagaría lo que fuera por retratar la cara de perpleja. Que tenia "esa", en esto momentos.

.- Papi, yo que tu ya no le digo nada. No vaya ser que se le raje la cara- dije inocentemente. Pero me sorprendió: cuando papá se mordió un labio para no reír.

.- ¿Con que la hija de: Inuyasha?- dijo agachándose a mi altura- hola linda- intento sonreírme, pero la verdad me dio incluso más miedo.

.-si. ¿Y usted?- la vi con orgullo, mi papi dice que no me deje de nadie.

.- no me trates de tú, somos prácticamente familia- me dijo con una gran, gran sonrisa- bueno yo me llamo: Kikyou- me dijo extendiendo su mano.

.- si somos familia, abrazaste a mi papi. Y tu nombre comienza con: K, ¡solo quiere decir que tu eres!... ¡mi tía!- dije abrazándola.

.- ¿Tía?- preguntaron todos al vernos llegar , a los tres juntos.

.- Sipi , ella es mi Tía Kikyou- dije con una hermosa sonrisa.

Si lo se esta cortísimo!, prometo el jueves subir un cap mas largo!.

Prox cap: Naraku… es tu niñera?


	5. Naraku es tu niñera

Como lo prometí, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

N.T: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Capitulo 5: Naraku…es tu niñera.

Estoy viendo, una escena que ni en mis peores pesadillas, concebí ver… Kikyou… jugando, a las muñecas. Admitámoslo: es mas de que lo cualquier persona soporta, pobre Kimi… no se como puede tolerarlo. Y menos con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha esta de lo más feliz…claro como su "muñequita de barro" se: esta ganando a Kimi.

.- Houshi, Houshi, ¡Houshi-sama!- alguien me habla, ¿Quién será? Me duele la cabeza.

.- ¿Sango?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, digo: ¿Cuántas personas tiene por manía pegarme?

.-Houshi-sama, ¿se puede saber en que mundo anda?- dijo la hermosa castaña, muy enojada. ¿Que pensara, que yo estaba pensando?

.- Perdóname sanguito, no te preste la atención debida- dijo colocando su mano, en cierta parte de la anatomía, que no hace falta nombrar.

.- ¡Pervertido!- resonó por toda la aldea, seguido de un golpe en seco.

.- ¡Miroku, Sango! – Grito Inuyasha- no deben ser violentos frente: a los niños- ese en ¿enserio es Inuyasha? O ¿es una copia maligna?

.- Inuyasha, deja de discutir… ¿de que quieres la sopa? – pregunto la señorita Kagome, este solo puso cara de confusión… claro siempre tiene problemas para decidir del sabor.

.- porque tu e Inuyasha, no van a tu época y ahí que se decida- dijo la bella sango.

.- pero dejar a Kimi...- intenta poner excusas, como si Inuyasha no supiera que lo ignoramos.

.- de acuerdo, pero vigilan bien a Kik…Kimi- dijo mientras reía nerviosamente. Y se llevaba a Inuyasha a rastras hasta el pozo- Pórtense bien, volvemos en la noche- dicho esto, los dos desaparecieron.

.- tenemos todo el día- digo acercándome lentamente a Sango.

.- Kimi, Kikyou y Shippo vamos a jugar-ofreció la castaña, solo pude suspirar. Y dar un pequeño trote hasta alcanzarlos.

_Si quieres que tu niño, crezca lindo. Y sano… no lo traigas aquí._

.- ¿y eso?- todos movíamos nuestras cabezas, intentando descubrir de donde venia esa tonada… hasta que un gran remolino púrpura entro en nuestro campo de visión.

.- ¡Naraku!- grito Sango, preparando su arma para atacar.

.- vengo en son de paz- dice Naraku, haciendo: señas raras con: sus dedos- ¿es cierto que Inuyasha tiene una hija?- todos asentimos, aun desconfiando- ¡genial!, saben antes de que la perla reapareciera. Yo trabajaba cuidando niños- todos pusimos cara de si como no- en cerio, música maestro- apareció Hakudoshi en esmoquin, con una guitarra- si los niños te tienen loco, y dices: ya no lo soporto . Tráelos aquí: donde hacen alboroto. Y yo no me enojo… ¡si quieres que tu niño, crezca lindo. Y sano… ¡no lo traigas aquí!- termino Hakudoshi con un solo de guitarra.

.- no se que es mas raro: que Naraku trabajara cuidando niños o que me parezca buena idea que cuide de: Kimi y Shippo- dijo Sango, con una hermosa sonrisa.

.- Muy bien, ¡yo los cuido!- dijo emocionado Naraku, tomando a Kimi .y Shippo .y subiéndolos en sus tentáculos .y dándoles vuelta- Vamos niños, a la guardería: Demonio mimoso.

.- creen que fue buena idea, digo: Naraku es: nuestro enemigo- pero al darme cuenta ya nadie estaba- oigan, no me ignoren como: a inuyasha- grite, corriendo tras: Sango y Kikyou, que llevaban ya un tramo recorrido.

En la época actual, Inuyasha y Kagome, todavía estaban en el supermercado. Ya que cierto Hanyou no se decidía por: el sabor de: su sopa.

.- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Kagome, observando al Hanyou que: sostenía dos latas de sopa en sus manos .y las inspeccionaba- Inuyasha, no me ignores- dijo jalándole el cabello.

.- ¡auch! No te ignoro, lo mas probable es que sea tu imaginación- dijo sonándose la cabeza. Ya que le dolió el jalón de cabello.

.- eso espero- dijo observando, el debate que mantenía el Hanyou- ¡ya llévate las dos latas!- dijo tomando las latas. Y llevándolas a caja.

En la época antigua, Shippo y Kimi estaban jugando, mientras Naraku cantaba junto Kagura y Kana. Y Hakudoshi tocaba la guitarra.

.- no, nos paga suficiente por: esto – dijo Hakudoshi, mientras Kana y Kagura asentían sin parar de cantar.

.- Ya esta apunto de anochecer- dijo Kimi y shippo asentía- ¿Papa y Kagome no volvían en la noche?- Shippo volvió asentir-¿entonces no tendríamos que volver?

.- si, lo mejor será volver a la aldea- dejaron a Naraku y los demás cantando. Y partieron rumbo a la aldea.

.- ¡¿Qué Kimi y Shippo no están?!- gritaba Kikyou, bueno la comprendo Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome nos mataran si algo les pasa.

.- Tal vez estén en la aldea vamos- todos partimos rumbo a la aldea, menos Naraku y su grupo gritaron algo: sobre mandarnos sus honorarios.

.- ¡Ya regresamos!... ¿chicos porque esas caras? – dijo la señorita Kagome.

.- no fue nuestra culpa, ¡todo fue culpa de Miroku!- grito Sango abrazando a Kagome, mientras sollozaba.

.- ¡yo lo vi todo! El se puso como loco, ¡nos obligo!- dijo Kikyou aforrándose a Inuyasha.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Si todo fue su idea!- dije apuntándolas.

.- ¡que demonios paso!- rugió Inuyasha, logrando callarnos a todos.

.- ¡Papi!-grito Kimi, saltando a los brazos de Inuyasha.

.- ¡Kagome!- grito Shippo, abrazando a la señorita Kagome.

.- ¿como se portaron eh?- dijo Kagome, mientras les sonreía a los niños.

.- muy bien, el pulpo dijo: que éramos sus clientes favoritos- dijo Kimi, tomando la paleta que le ofrecía: Inuyasha.

.- ¿pulpo?-preguntaron Inuyasha y Kagome al unísono-¿ a que se refiere?.

.- nada

.- ¿que es eso que cae del cielo?-pregunto la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha lo tomo inmediatamente- ¿y que es?- dijo, observando el papel que Inuyasha sostenía en sus manos-¿factura por servicios honorarios de: Naraku?- expreso extrañada.

.- ¿pero… que?- giro hacia sus amigos, pero estos estaban mas entretenidos viendo lo que había traído Kagome- ¡ni piensen que pagare esto!- y como era de esperar todo el mundo lo ignoro.

Ojala les guste!

.- Naoko- dijo Inuyasha, observando una cabaña a lo lejos.

.- ¡papi!- grito Kimi, dentro de la cabaña.

Próximo capitulo: el regreso de Naoko… no se lo pierdan.


	6. El regreso de Naoko

Perdón por la demora. Gracias por sus coments.

NT: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Inuyasha esta muy molesto, la verdad yo no me enojaría tanto… solo porque: le toco trabajar para pagarle a Naraku "por unos honorarios que yo no pedí" Kagome dice: déjalo Shippo anda en sus días. Pero… ¿días de que? Hay muchas cosas que nunca entenderé de los adultos.

.- ¡Inuyasha! - ¿Quién grita? O claro, Sango. Porque trate un sonrisa tan grande… ¡o no! ¡Mato a Miroku! O ¿le corto la mano?... ¡no! ¡Es peor aun! ¡Lo mando a…pervertidos anónimos!- ¡Ya te conseguimos trabajo!- dijo totalmente eufórica. Solo era eso… que desperdicio de terror- y es en la misma aldea donde su excelencia va a P.A- es cierto… Sango ya lo había inscrito en las charlas del: P.A (Pervertidos Anónimos) y por alguna razón las administradoras, conocen a Miroku… ¿porque será?

.- no estas feliz Inuyasha, ya no me tendrás que ir a dejar sobre tu espalda- dice Miroku, con su sonrisa pasiva.

.- si no estuviera Kimi presente, te mostraría todo lo que pienso en estos momentos… y créeme no vivirías para contarlo- dijo Inuyasha, con una expresión sádica, plasmada en su rostro.

.- Inuyasha, no molestes a Miroku. Los primeros días de abstinencia siempre son duros- dijo Kagome regresando de bañar a Kimi.

.- lo que sea- dijo saltando hacia la rama de un árbol.

.- ¿Papi estar enojado?- dice Kimi, jugando con las serpientes, aparentemente inofensivas de Tía Kikyou.

.- no, solo esta meditando antes del viaje- dijo Kikyou son sorna.

.- Lindas y prácticas serpientes…lastima de dueña- dijo en un susurro sango, logrando sacarle una risita a Kagome.

.- ¡es hora de irnos!- Inuyasha empezó a caminar, sin siquiera voltearnos a ver, supongo que es: porque ya se sabe el camino de memoria.

.- ¡si! ¡Me ganare la medalla a: P.A ejemplar! ¡No e faltado nunca!- Miroku de nuevo esta soñando despierto, que cansancio ¡¿pero que?! ¡Ya nos dejaron!

.- ¡Inuyasha! ¡No nos dejes!- Salí corriendo, detrás de ellos. Con Miroku pisándome los talones.

.- ¡Enano apúrate o te dejamos!- ese Inuyasha porque nunca lo trata bien.

.- Prometo no volver a pensar en doble sentido, no volver a pedir a las chicas lindas un hijo y muchos menos tocar el trasero de la linda Sanguito-recitaba Miroku, el juramento que el tenia: en los integrantes del P.A

.- "Kagome y Kikyou, se la pasan retándose e Inuyasha no les dice nada…pobre Kimi soportar a esas locas"- El hombro de Inuyasha, es muy suave… pero ni crea que se lo diré.

Llevamos dos horas de viaje, con razón Miroku le pide a Inuyasha, que lo lleve en su espalda. Esto es eterno, que suerte tiene Kimi, ella puede dormir en los brazos de cualquiera…menos Miroku. Veo la aldea a lo lejos… ¿porque Inuyasha se freno de repente?

.- ¿que ocurre Inuyasha?- Kagome le quito las palabras a Kikyou-¿Inuyasha?

.- Naoko- murmuro observando una cabaña, que se encontraba abandonada y casi colapsada por completo.

.- mamá… ¡mamá!- grito Kimi, corriendo hacia la cabaña. Al estar en frente, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y se perdían en la tierra.

.-esa era la cabaña de: Naoko-sama-murmuro Inuyasha, consiguiendo dos cosas: la primera: Kikyou lo vea con rencor y siga caminando. Y que kagome: lo ignore y vaya con Kimi…sinceramente no se que le ven esas dos.

.- ¿Que es esa presencia?- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Y cuando volví mi vista hacia la cabaña. Kagome y Kimi eran transportadas dentro de ella.

.- ¡Kagome!¡kimi!- grito Inuyasha, pero cuando llego ella ya no estaban-¡maldición!- gruño tan fuerte, que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

.- tomare lo que me pertenece Taisho… y de paso algo que te pertenece- ¿porque Inuyasha pone esa cara? ¿Quien es esa mujer? ¿Porque Kimi la abraza?

.- Naoko…

¡Nos vemos en el prox cap!

.- ¿Que estarías dispuesto a dar por esta mujer?

.- todo

.- ¿incluso tu vida?

.- si

.- ¿tanto la amas?

.- yo…

Próximo capitulo: ¡la decisión de Inuyasha!


	7. la dicición de Inuyasha

Me retrase, lo siento…es que en esta época del año. No hay tiempo ni para dormir, bueno ojala sea de su agrado.

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Cap 7: la decisión de Inuyasha.

¿En que estaba pensando? Por mi culpa…por mi culpa Kagome puede morir, Naoko… no es ninguna dulce paloma. ¡Maldición! Si no fuera tan estupido, Kagome, perdóname. Tu siempre estas a mi lado, y yo como te lo pago… solo paso poniéndote en peligro… por mi estupidez ¡tu nunca estas segura!… ¡perdóname!

.- Inuyasha, ¿sabes hacia donde fue Himura-sama?- Miroku coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, creo que comprende un poco lo que siento… tanto tiempo a hecho que haya un pequeño lazo de amistad, entre nosotros. Pero muy pequeño.

.- No… el único lugar que yo conozco, es esa cabaña- realmente yo se muy poco sobre Naoko, por no decir casi nada. Solo se su apellido y donde vivía. Cierto y que es la madre de Kimi.

.- No sabes nada de ella .y aun así tuvieran una hija- dijo despectivamente Kikyou.

.- Kikyou- dijo de manera amenazante Sango. Tomando el Hiraikotsu.

.-¿Qué? Claro como a ti no te fueron infiel- dijo observando de manera despreciable a Inuyasha.

.- Créeme te entiendo, mas de lo que me gustaría- dijo observando al monje Miroku, hablar con una aldeanas.

.- Las aldeanas dicen que han escuchado ruidos extraños en una cueva. Puede que sea Himura-sama- dijo Miroku, regresando de su charla.

.- Bien entonces que esperamos- empecé a caminar, pero luego de unos pasos. Me di cuenta de que nadie me seguía-¿que les pasa? ¿Porque no me siguen?- todos tienen una cara tétrica.

.- ¿Porque tenemos que seguirte?, todo esto es tu culpa- Shippo puede ser cruel cuando quiere.

.- Shippo tiene razón- dijo Kikyou, observando con suma atención a unas aldeanas. Que regresaban corriendo.

.- Ni modo Inuyasha, iras tu solo- dijo Miroku, sentándose un una roca. Seguido por Sango que se sentó a su lado, con Shippo en brazos.

.- ¡¿Pero de que hablan?!- realmente, ¿me dejaran solo con esto?... se que es mi culpa, pero, no tienen razón. Debo hacer esto solo- de acuerdo las traeré de regreso- corro lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permiten, a lo lejos puede sentir las fragancias de ellas. Detrás de los árboles, se puede distinguir la entrada de la cueva. La fragancia de Naoko es la que predomina el ambiente. Mis sentidos se confunden. ¡Maldición! Me estoy mareando.

.- Papi, despierta por favor- alguien toma mi mano. ¿Quien es?.

.- ¿Qué…que paso?- mi cabeza duele, dirijo mi mano hacia donde el dolor es mas potente- lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que me todo me dio vueltas- Si mi vista no me falla, esta es una cueva. Creo que es la cueva a donde quería llegar. Y si mis orejas no me fallan quien me hablo es: Kimi.

.- Papi ven, Mamá te esta esperando- es verdad, el motivo por el que vine hasta aquí, es para rescatar a Kagome y a Kimi.

.-si- el corrido no fue largo, pero para mi fue una eternidad. Se bien que a Kimi no le puede hacer nada, Es su hija pero… Kagome es otra cosa. Si algo le pasa a Kagome, ¡nunca se lo perdonare!

.- hasta que decidiste venir Taisho- Tan hermosa y fría como siempre.

.- como no iba a venir… ¿donde esta Kagome?- mi tono sonó frió, mas de lo que yo hubiera deseado. Pero ¿que tono tenia que usar?

.- esa chica, esta viva por el momento- dice fríamente, mostrando en un pequeño espejo, a kagome inconsciente. En una habitación oscura, que a distancia se notaba que era más un calabozo. Que habitación.

.- déjala ir… ¡ella no tiene que ver en este asunto!- ¡maldición! ¿Por qué Kagome siempre termina metida en mis problemas? Porque ella siempre esta a tu lado, inútil. No estoy en condiciones para discutir con mi conciencia.

.- ¡claro que si! Que derecho tienes en intentar ponerle a otra mujer como madre a kimi- ¿que? Esta mujer si que esta loca.

.- ¡yo nunca intente darle otra madre a Kimi! ¡Kimi sabe bien que tu eres su madre Naoko!- ¡¿porque todo el mundo me acusa, a mi hasta por la muerte de una hormiga?!

.- ¡no mientas! ¡Kimi me a contado como tratas a esa mujer! ¡Y para colmo también le has impuesto una tal: "Tía Kikyou"!

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un momento! ¡Ella fue la que le dice así a Kikyou, yo no tengo vela en ese entierro!- ves conciencia, a mi me esta metiendo. ¡Yo no le dije: ella es tu tía Kikyou, Kimi ni ella es tu mamá postiza! ¡Yo jamás hice eso!

.- no me interesa, bien Inuyasha ¿que estarías dispuesto a dar por esa mujer?- esa pregunta me dejo un poco sorprendido.

.- todo- respondo, sin ponerme a pensarlo demasiado.

.- ¿incluso tu vida?- ¿y eso a que viene?

.- si- por primera vez mi mente .y mis labios dicen cosas coherentes.

.- ¿tanto la amas?- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque me pregunta eso?

.- yo… - ¡maldición! ¿Que digo?

.- no respondas no es necesario, dime… si la dejo en libertad ¿te casarías con migo?- ¡¿Qué?!- tu decides o te casas con migo o ella muere es tu decisión Inuyasha- ¿no hay una ley contra, el chantaje?

.- de acuerdo me casare contigo- lo único que quiero, es que Kagome esta a salvo.

Eso…eso es todo amigos!.

¡Gracias por los comentarios me animan mucho!


	8. Una boda, Un pago atrasado¿algo mas?

Les juro que escribiendo este cap, me estaba muriendo de risa. Pero bueno espero les guste.

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Capitulo 8: Una boda, Un pago atrasado. ¿Quieren agregar algo más?

Cualquiera diría: "o pobre niña, secuestrada y sola". Pero la verdad, me secuestran a menudo. Se que Inuyasha vendrá por mi, siempre viene. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que seria de mi vida sin el. Y luego mi corazón dice: que sin el no soy nada.

.- Kagome… ¿así te llamas no?- Naoko Himura/ madre de Kimi. Una mujer hermosa y fría… ¿será que ese tipo de mujer le gusta a Inuyasha?- cuéntame… ¿tu relación con Inuyasha, es muy fuerte?- ¿mi relación, con Inuyasha?

.- ¿a que te refieres? Yo… no tengo ninguna relación con Inuyasha- siento mi cara arder y no puedo evitar, girar el rostro.

.- ¿que raro? Un simple amigo, no dice que daría hasta su vida por mantenerte a salvo… ¿o si?-¿Inuyasha dice eso?

.- yo…no se- mi cara arde, Inuyasha es un gran amigo.

.- dime la verdad… ¿lo amas?- ¡yo que! Co...Como puede preguntar algo así, ni piense que responderé.

.- si- mi boca, no colabora. Nadie me quiere, todos me odian. Mejor me como un gusanito- no se lo digas por favor- no me gusta pedirles favores a las personas, pero no puedo permitir. Que se lo diga.

.- no te preocupes, pero hay algo que quiero pedirte- ¿Naoko, pidiéndome un favor?- toma este liquido- la veo con desconfianza- mira no es nada malo- derrama un poco en su piel, veneno no es- tómalo- asiento con la cabeza y lo tomo de un solo trago. Me duele la cabeza, todo da vueltas…- perfecto. Ya se desmayo.

…

La boda se llevaría a cavo pronto, sus manos sudaban. Su respiración era entrecortada, ¡no! ¡Ni loco me caso me voy en este mismo instante!

.- Inuyasha, ya esta todo listo. ¿Que esperas? ¡Vamos!- Sango, ¿porque? Justo cuando planeaba mi escape, el rescate de Kagome. Y la huida silenciosa.

.- Sango, ¿Cómo esperas que me case, si no esta mi mejor amiga presente?- Sango lo pensara, hablara con Naoko, la traerá. Y en el momento justo, escapamos. ¡Soy brillante, brillante, brillante!

.- No hay problema, Kagome vera todo desde un cuarto especial, ¡así que no hay problema en que te cases!- están confabulando en mi contra, lo se. Malvados y dicen ser mis amigos.

…

Mi cabeza arde, donde estoy. Inuyasha, porque tomo su mano, ¡porque asiento con la cabeza! ¡Porque se sonroja! ¡Porque mi cuerpo no responde! ¡Porque no escucho lo que dicen! ¡Porque me ve con sorpresa! ¡Porque… porque me besa!

…

.- Inuyasha es la hora, se fuerte, no importa lo duro que sea: dejar de ser un soltero codiciado, no importa que me dejes en orfandad. Tienes que ser fuerte, por los dos. Se feliz- Miroku se pasa.

.- Miroku… ¿Cómo decirte esto? ¡Solo me voy a casar no me voy a ningún lado!- creo que fui conciso.

.- Eso es lo que te hacen creer, luego empiezan a poner horarios, luego eligen a tus amigos. Y por ultimo… ¡te hacen padre! Y no puedes salir porque tienes que cuidar a los niños… ¡no te volveré a ver!- No puedo respirar, porque me abraza tan fuerte. Maldito Miroku, se aprovecha de que no puedo matarlo.

.- te recuerdo… ¡Ya tengo una hija!- bien el no es la persona mas normal del mundo.

.- ¿en serio? Y ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – suficiente, Miroku ya me desesperó.

.- ¡Vámonos ya!- empiezo a empujar a Miroku, hacia el pequeño templo, al final de la cueva.

.- Se ve hermosa- lloraba Sango, junto a Ayame. Que se nos había unido, acompañada de Koga. Que por una extraña razón estaba de mal humor.

.- ¿Quién se ve hermosa?- todos voltean haberme como si tuviera dos cabezas. Luego se ven entre ellos y ríen tontamente diciendo: "es verdad no la ve hasta después". Y yo soy el raro.

.- Inuyasha, tiene suerte. Tendrá una hermosa y dulce esposa. Que lo ama- Desde cuando Seshomaru dice ese tipo de frases.

.- Tu hermanito creció- dijo Jaken, apoyando a su "amo bonito".

.- Raros- empieza la marcha nupcial. Que en mi caso es sentencia de muerte.

(N.A: no se como son las bodas Japonesas, menos hace 500 años así que la are tipo occidental)

.- Queridos compañeros, estamos aquí presentes para despedir el alma de un leal amigo- empezó Miroku. Que se había ofrecido a oficiar la ceremonia.

.- ¡Es una boda!- grito Sango. Desde su asiento, en primera fila.

.- es igual, es igual- dijo Miroku, restándole importancia.

El vestido de Naoko era hermoso, corte princesa. Delineaba perfectamente su figura. Pero también dejaba una parte a la imaginación, pero algo llamaba mi atención: su busto era mas pequeño y su cintura mas ancha... tonterías a de ser el vestido.

.- ¿Aceptas a Inuyasha, como tu esposo?- no iba primero el nombre… llevo siglos sin ir a una boda.

.-…- solo asintió con la cabeza.

.- Inuyasha ¿la aceptas como tu esposa?- porque solo dice mi nombre… ya que.

.- si- espero que Kagome valore. Mi sacrificio.

.- si alguien, conoce una razón para que esta mujer y hanyou no pueden unirse en santo matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre- por favor, alguien quien sea.

.- ¡no pueden casarse hasta que me paguen!- grito Naraku, entrando con todos su sequito.

.- ¡Na..Naraku!- ¿alguna vez dije cuanto quiero a mi archienemigo?

.- págame y cásate- sabia que era demasiado bueno. Saco mi pisterita, estaba ahorrando para ¡un ramen especial!- Te deseo un largo matrimonio- solo deseándome el mal vive.

.- Bien…¿nadie mas? Prosigamos…

.- yo me opongo. ¡Inuyasha no te puedes casar porque… estoy esperando un hijo!- todos pusimos cara de shock, No me acuerdo… ¿tendré amnesia también de esa noche?

.- ¡Estas muerta!- grito Sango.

.- tenia que intentarlo- suspiro Kikyo, sentándose junto a Ayame. Que le sonrío con tristeza.

.- Bien… por el poder conferido, por el maestro mushin. Los declaro: Hanyou y mujer… puedes besar a la novia- subo delicadamente el velo que cubría su rostro. Y no puede evitar mi expresión de shock, al ver a nada menos que…

Espero les guste el cap, no resistí dejarlo hasta ahí, en el prox cap hay un lemon interrumpido ojala les guste…


	9. operacion cupidonecesitamos un bebe

Gracias por lo comentarios del capitulo anterior… son mi manera de alegrarme, el lunes vuelvo al colegio. Así que el sábado estará la conti de: Ángel+demonio= ¿nerd? Y el domingo la de este proyecto.

Cap 9: Operación Cupido… necesitamos un bebe en camino.

El vestido callo aun lado, su respiración era forzada. Kagome… ¿porque me haces esto? Se que no debo continuar, pero en este momento… no tengo deseos de parar. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?

…

.- Bien… por el poder conferido, por el maestro mushin. Los declaro: Hanyou y mujer… puedes besar a la novia- subo delicadamente el velo que cubría su rostro. Y no puede evitar mi expresión de shock, al ver a nada menos que…Jakotsu. No esto no esta pasando, ¡No!... es una pesadilla si eso es. Despertare Kagome, me dará desayuno, Miroku hará de las suyas, Sango lo golpeará, golpeare a Shippo, Kagome me dirá "ABAJO" y todo será normal… ¡todo tienes que ser normal!

.- ¡O por Dios! Hubieras visto tu cara- Naoko se retorcía de la risa, junto a los demás… no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa?- o suficiente- se acerca a Jakotsu. Pone sus manos en su cuello… ¡le empieza a quitar piel! No es peor le esta quitando la cara… no se si sentirme feliz por que me esta dejando viudo o mal porque… ¡otra cara bajo su cara!, ahora si me da… - dile hola a tu esposa- dirijo mi rostro, abatido hacia ella. Bien si antes me daba ahora estoy segura ¡me da! ¡Es Kagome!

.- se desmayo- fue lo ultimo que escuche.

….

Me maquillan, no puedo mover mi cuerpo. Me están vistiendo para una boda… lose, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Correr? ¿Suplicar misericordia? ¿Gritar como loca? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿A quien? Si son mis propias "amigas" las que me están arreglando. Quiero llorar de exasperación, pero ya ni mis emociones, cambian la expresión de serenidad de mi rostro. Es como si ya me hubiera rendido… ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice? Son las preguntas que rondan mi mente. Y solo puedo pensar: "Inuyasha no llego a tiempo, me abandono a mi suerte, digo no tiene porque venir… no soy nada para el, el ya tiene una hija, solo soy un estorbo"

Pero algo dentro de mi, me dice que el me rescatara. Que daría su vida por mi, es la leve esperanza que no me deja caer, la desesperación saca lo peor el alma humana… y el dolor lo peor del corazón, la única cura, es el amor. Pero el ya me a dado la espalda.

.- esta lista ponle la mascara- Naoko entro a la habitación, con una extraña mascara, me la coloca en el rostro y me arrastra hacia la capilla. En el altar esta ¡Inuyasha!... pero ¿como? Me ve fijamente… debo estar soñando, esto es CASI justo como en mis sueños.

La boda comenzó "normal", todo iba bien. Hasta que llego Naraku a cobrarle a Inuyasha y luego llego Kikyou diciendo que estaba embarazada por fin Llego la parte más importante de la boda ¡el beso!

Empezó a levantarme el velo, su expresión fue de shock… como me habrán dejado para que tenga esa expresión. Todos se están riendo, no entiendo ¿Qué pasa? Naoko se acerca y me quita la mascara. Luego Inuyasha se desmaya.

.- ¿Creen que nos pasamos?- pregunto Sango, poniendo un trapo húmedo sobre su frente.

.- Esta exagerando para que sintamos lastima- dijo Seshomaru, apoyado en la mesa de los regalos… ¿habrá traído alguno?

.- Inuyasha… - dije suavemente, en ese momento me di cuenta que mis sentidos habían regresado a estar a mi control.

.- ¿Qué… que paso?- Inuyasha empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

.- te desmayaste- dijo con gracias la pequeña Kimi- papi… quiero un hermanitos- eso fue todo Inuyasha, se volvió a desmayar.

.- Es una gran idea Kimi- dijo Naoko con una hermosa sonrisa, después de vaciar una jarra de agua con hielo, sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha.

.-¡¿Qué?!- fue el grito de Inuyasha, cuando se incorporo observando a Naoko. Con una mirada fulminante.

.- ¿Qué pasa? es normal que los casados piensen es hijos y que una niña de su edad piense en hermanitos, ¿verdad Kagome?- yo me quede en shock…

.- Ca…¿casado?- gire mi rostro hacia mis amigos, que bajaron las suyas.

.- si, te casaste con Inuyasha… ¿no importa o si? Yo ya estoy muerta y no puedo casarme tu si- una hermosa y radiante sonrisa adorno su rostro. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad- ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- Inuyasha se para y la tomo por los hombros.

.- ¡eso no era el trato!- estaba en shock como yo, lo podía ver en sus ojos, además el dorado ahora tenia un color brillante. Un color temeroso… ¿acaso… tenia miedo?

.- ¿Trato?- me levantó y los observo a los dos. Ellos me ven en shock estupefactos.

.- ¿eh?- los dos me observaban con temor, mientras reían nerviosos, pero de un momento a otro Naoko dejo de reír.

.- Inuyasha acepto casarse con migo, para salvarte. Pero al ver cuanto se querían decidí casarlos- Inuyasha y yo la vimos estupefactos, luego nos vimos entre nosotros y nos sonrojamos mientras desviábamos nuestras miradas- bien teniendo todo claro, pasemos a lo importante, la razón de toda boda… ¡la fiesta!- los demás chicos empezaron a seguirla fuera de la cueva.

.- ¡un momento!- grite- ¡¿Cómo que nos casamos?! ¡¿ Y se van tan así?- Seshomaru se acerco a mi tomo un regalo de la mesa. Y me lo coloco en las manos.

.- no sabia que eras interesada cuñadita e aquí tu regalo- los demás imitaron su acción, dándonos regalos a mi e Inuyasha.

.- ¡Seshomaru! ¡¿Por qué me regalaste una póliza de seguro a mi nombre?!- ¿existe eso aquí? Vaya si son avanzados.

.- ¿piensas dejar a Kagome sin nada? Deberías agradecerme que cuando te mate le deje dinero a Kagome para que este bien, ¡insensible!- Seshomaru se giro indignado. Y yo me quede en shock nuevamente.

.- ¿a ti que te dio?- pregunto Inuyasha observando el regalo que reposaba en mis manos.

.- unas copas de cristal- dije levantando el obsequio para que el lo viera.

.- no son copas de cristas… son copas de diamante- dijo Jaken, con superioridad.

.- bien ahora si ¡la fiesta!- grito Sango.

.- ¡yo no me refería a los regalos!- todo paró otra vez, y me voltearon a ver aburridos- me refiero nos casaron engañados- todo me vieron con cara de ¿y? – Técnicamente no estamos casados- todo volvieron a ver a Miroku.

.- si están casados, ya que nunca mencione tu nombre… lo que no es estrictamente necesario- dijo con sabiduría- pero en todo caso el acepto casarse con tigo, así que no hay marcha atrás- dijo con una sonrisa pasiva.

(N.A: la verdad ni idea si es estrictamente necesario, pero digamos que no XD)

.- o por cierto antes de que se me olvide, Kagome debe quedar embarazada en los próximos 90 Días. O me los llevare todos al infierno- dijo empezando a bailar Naoko.

…

Mis labios recorrían su cuello, sus manos de aferraban a mi espalda. Ella se encontraba contra la pared de la habitación, los pequeños gemidos cubrían el espacio… la casa estaba vacía, solo nosotros dos. Es nuestra noche de bodas… la pasión brota por cada poro.

…

.- Esto es demasiado para mi- estoy casado con Kagome. Tenemos que tener un hijo en 90 días… Tenemos ¡una mansión! ¡Miroku, Sango , Kirara Y Shippo. Nos regalaron una mansión! Claro en estos 90 días solo viviremos en ella: Kagome, Kimi y yo. Después se instalaran, creo que es mas bien un regalo para ellos.

.- Kimi ya se durmió- susurro Kagome, sentándose a mi lado. Gire mi rostro para verla. Llevaba un vestido blanco, tenia escote en forma de "V" que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento del busto, tenia un corte en su espalda que le llegaba hasta donde la espalda cambia de nombre, definía el tamaño y forma de su busto, delineaba su cintura y luego caía hasta los tobillos, su cabello que antes lo llevaba atado en un moño, con unos cuantos cabellos enmarcando el rostro. Ahora lo llevaba suelto y le caía por los hombros. Sus ojos cafés resplandecía, por la luz de la luna. Sus labios pintados de un rojo carmín muy apetecible, sus mejillas sonrojadas, en su mano derecha reposaba aquel pequeño anillo que tenia gravado: Juntos, mientras que el que yo portaba tenia grabado: Eternamente.

Fue idea de Ayame la inscripción, al principio no entendí. Pero luego del pequeño embrollo de la boda entendí ella sabia quien era la novia. Fue un plan muy brillante, si tan solo no usaran su sabiduría en hacerme complicada la vida.

.- ¿la noche es muy singular no crees?- dejo de observar nuestras manos, para subir mi rostro hacia ella- se parece a ti, avances es oscura y fría y otras veces se llena de estrellas y te hace sentir feliz. Pero hay noches como esta en las que simplemente te hipnotiza y no puede evitar observarla embelezada- un pequeño sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. Mientras yo sentía mi cara arder.

.- Kagome- murmure, ella volteo a verme, nuestras miradas se conectaron. Lentamente nuestros rostros se acercaron, nuestro labios hicieron un pequeño contacto… envolví sus labios con los míos, nuestro beso casto y dulce se transformo en pasional. Mis manos se posaron en su cintura acercándola más a mí, sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda. Una de Mis manos viajó hacia su nuca, intentando profundizar más el beso… claro si eso fuera posible.

Ella se separo lentamente de mí, entro a la habitación que ahora era "nuestra", entre en la misma habitación que ella, lentamente empecé a besar su cuello, ella suspiro. Mis manos se aferraron a las suyas, la gire lentamente comencé a besar sus labios como si la vida se me fuera en ellos. La abrase teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello exigiendo mas… lentamente le comencé a subir el vestido. Ella se sonrojo furiosamente al ver como observaba su cuerpo, unos extraños ropajes cubrían sus senos e intimidad. Su mano se acerco cautelosamente hacia aquella prenda que cubría sus senos, al tocarla oye un pequeño gemino que provenía de su boca y ahí fue cuando para bruscamente…

.- no puedo- murmure y salí corriendo de la habitación. En toda la noche no volví.

…

Me dejo aquí sola en la habitación, con el corazón la boca… tan poco le importo. Hice lo que Naoko me aconsejo… le di una pequeña charla. Para calmarlo pero no sirvió de nada, el nunca me vera como mujer… creo que debo ir asiéndome a la idea de ir al infierno joven.

…

.- no hay de otra sango- dijo Ayame decidida.

.- pondremos el plan en marcha. No quiero ir al infierno- dijo Sango.

.- hay que comenzar… ¡la operación cupido!- las dos gritaron eufóricas alrededor de la pequeña fogata.


	10. fase 1 error, provemos fase 2

Como disculpa por el error de la vez pasada… … ¡lo siento mucho! Es que me vinieron a sacar y se me confundieron los documentos…U.U pero como disculpa subiere el cap 10 antes y el domingo el 11.

¡Ese idiota! No puedo creer me dejo tirada, ¡la noche de bodas!... pero ya va a ver, lo castrare… lo tirare a los leones. Le diré mil veces ¡abajo! Suplicara perdón. Llorara de miedo… pero esto ¡nunca se lo perdonare!

.- Kagome- dijo suavemente en mi oído, un corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo.

.- ¿Qué… que pasa?- mi voz sonó entrecortada, esto no es parte de mi plan de venganza ¡cierto debo vengarme!- ¿Por qué no te vas? Y le haces un favor al mundo… ¡no te quiere ver largo!- lo empujo y cierro la puerta en su cara, ni piense que por venir con una voz súper sexy, caeré rendida a sus pies ¡ni loca!

.- ¡Kagome! ¡Abre la maldita puerta también es mi cuarto!- grita y grita, ¿no se cansara?- Kagome lo siento, de verdad… no quiero ir al infierno…- ¿infierno? Así que volvió por eso. Abro la puerta delicadamente. Y le doy una de mis más hermosas sonrisas.

.- Tienes razón Inu… - me acerco lentamente a el nuestro labios rozan- Pero… ¡prefiero ir al infiero! ¡Que hacerlo contigo! ¡No lo aria ni aunque fueras el ultimo "hombre" en el mundo! ¡Y no molestes!- bien ya esta hecho. No molestara más.

………..

No puedo creer que me odie… pero merecido lo tengo.

.- ¡idiota!- me grita sango- ¡no se los demás, pero nunca te perdonare si por tu falta de pantalones nos vamos al infierno!- me arrastra hacia Ayame. Que tiene una expresión neutra… da miedo.

.- Inuyasha… ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡No ves que todos moriremos! – bien ya exploto.

.- como no eres tu la que tiene que hacer "eso"- dijo viéndola fríamente.

.- o por el amor… Inuyasha cualquier otro estaría feliz de estar con Kagome. A ti te la dieron en bandeja de plata y aun así… ¿no me digas que? Eres impotente…- bien eso es todo.

.- ¡no! Si puedo pero… Kagome es mi amiga, no la veo como… alguien para hacer "eso"- dije sonrojado.

.- nuestra vida depende de que si veas a Kagome como alguien para hacer "eso"- dijo Miroku a punto de rebanarme. Creo que no le cae muy en gracia mi impotencia. No impotente.

.- Mira Inuyasha, como hijo del general perro. Tienes un buen… digo tienes una buena condición física, lo que quiere decir con una ves la puedes dejar embarazada. Claro a menos que quieres seguir intentándolo por las dudas- Seshomaru también, es que acaso ni mi familia, bueno si se le puede decir familia.

.- Sango, no hay de otra empecemos la construcción- Ayame se levanta, Sango, Miroku, Seshomaru, Jaken, Koga, Rin, Kikyou, Ginta, Hakaku, Naraku, Kagura, Kana, Hakudshi, Kohaku, Kirara, etc.

.- ¿construcción?- será un traje para soportar el calor…

.- si la construcción de la casa matrimonial fue la fase 1 ahora la fase dos la construcción de una cama… especial- Ella se ríe nerviosamente.

.- ¿cama especial?- porque siento que saldré herido.

.- si… en la que te sientas cómodo- dijo Miroku observándome con odio.

.- bien manos a la obras- grito Rin, con entusiasmos… ¿cuando creció?, claro es cierto callo en un manantial envejesedor pero como la sacaron rápido solo tiene 17.

.- ¡Todos dicen por ahí!- grito Ayame.

.- ¡que Inuyasha no sirve!- gritaron los demás… ¿!un momento?! Su lema de trabajo me insulta.

.- ¡todos dicen por haya!

.- ¡que Kagome no es mamà!

.- ¡Todos dicen!

.- ¡ya verán!

.- ¡Todos dicen!

.- ¡pronto!

.- ¡Todos dicen!

.- ¡serán!

.- ¡Todos dicen!

.- ¡Papás!

.- Shipo no podemos confiar en los grandes- dijo Kimi.

.-tendremos que hacer algo- ellos emprendieron el camino hacia la mansión.

…….

No regreso… y a mi que me importa, es tan orgulloso no le importa que todos vayamos a morir. Es tan egoísta, o la egoísta soy yo.

.- Kagome- esa voz.

.- Shippo, Kimi. ¿Qué ocurre?- los hice pasar y nos sentamos los tres alrededor de la mesa mientras tomábamos un poco de te.

.- Kagome-sama se bien que mi padre es: idiota, molesto, rencoroso, un poco loco… pero la quiere, solo esta nervioso todo pasó muy rápido- dijo Kimi tomando mis manos.

.- yo…- no se que decir.

.- solo dele una oportunidad, yo se que los dos se quieren. Solo que no saben como expresarlo- o esta niña es un sol.

.- gracias Kimi- dije abrazándola.

.- ahora solo hay que planear, como lograr que Inuyasha haga su parte- dijo Shippo.

.- dejemos a los grandes con eso- dijo Kimi, sonriendo- pero si meten la pata. Yo me encargo- un aura negra rodeo a la peque, creo que ni siendo niña deja de ser mitad demonio.

Esta algo corto lo se, el domingo vendrá uno mas largo y con mas InuxKag. También la relación padre e hija se estrechara ahí los espero chao!


	11. nuestra cama especial

Aquí estoy… con la espalda partida, una mochila caída, viendo las clases pasar. Aquí estoy, con la camisa metida, la maestra en la esquina, viendo las horas pasar… bien, bien ya arruine un hermosa canción, gracias por sus comentarios… como sabrán empecé clases el lunes. Por eso me retrase en la publicación de mis historias mis disculpas.

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Capitulo 11: Nuestra cama especial.

Shippo y yo nos dirigíamos a la aldea, se bien que Ayame-chan encontrara una forma de distraer a los demás, mientras yo pongo en marcha nuestro plan. Se que los demás quieren ayudar, pero como dice Ayame-chan: entre mas ayudan peor sale.

.- no entiendo, Ayame nos esta ayudando… ¿y al mismo tiempo no?- Shippo no entiende… Ayame y yo trazamos el plan en secreto. Porque sabíamos que todos querían colaborar, pero algo me dijo que esas misiones no son para ellos, por eso ellos son la mano de obra.

.- veras Shippo, todo esta fríamente calculado, tendré un hermanito… quieran o no- Shippo retrocedió asustado lo comprendo a veces me pongo como loca.

.- Kimi-chan todo esta listo- dijo sonriendo Ayame, a lo lejos podía ver a mi padre gritando, luego se le unió mi tío Seshomaru. Luego de unos 5 seg, también comenzó a gritarles.

………………

.- bien la cama ya esta lista- dijo con una gran sonrisa, sango.

.- mira si enciendes esto, se mueve en círculos, este se vuelve de agua, este pone música, este genera ondulaciones, este hace que salte y este ata a la persona… para que no se escape- dijo Miroku con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡¿no es una belleza?!- como lo eh dicho anterior mente, Miroku esta loco.

.- les debió costar una fortuna- dijo sorprendido observando, la cama.

.- si que cosas ¿no?- Ayame se reía dulcemente.

.- oigan ¿no han visto a tessaiga?, desde ayer no la encuentro- todos se miran entre si, esto me da mala espina.

.- ¿Inuyasha alguna vez te dije cuanto te quiero?- dijo Miroku abrazándome por los hombros.

.- si… cuando quieres que te salve de alguna mujer, con manías asesinas- dije soltándome de su abrazo.

.- ¡ese no es el punto! ¡Te quiero Inuyasha! – dijo abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas, casi dejándome sin aire. ¡Un momento! Todo comenzó cuando empecé a hablar de tessaiga… eso no es bueno.

.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi espada?- dije tomándolo de las solapas de su camisa, el iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Seshomaru entro a la habitación, rascándose la cabeza, mientras revisaba el piso.

.- ¿alguien ha visto a tenseiga? – si antes pensaba que esto estaba mal… ahora esta peor.

.- saben tienen un padre muy tacaño, saben la miseria que nos dieron por cada una- dijo Kikyou, mientras peinaba a Rin.

.- ¡¿las vendieron?!- dije literalmente ahorcando a Miroku.

.- ¡jamás haríamos algo así!- grito Ayame- las empeñamos… antes de que te enojes, tienes la opción de volver a comprarlas- dijo riendo suavemente.

.- ¡¿Qué?!- ahora fue Seshomaru, quien grito… se me olvidaba el odia ir a las cabañas de empeño.

.- no se enojen, después de todo. Si nos vamos al infierno… no las podrían usar ¿cierto?- odio que Sango tenga razón.

.- después maten a Miroku, ahora lo mas importante es traer a Kagome- dijo Kagura, que con su abanico esparcía los pétalos de rosas por la habitación.

.- ¿Cuál fondo pongo?- Kanna hablo con su voz fría, con su espejos estaba poniendo fondo a las paredes de la habitación.- no se tarden mucho, no se por cuanto tiempo pueda mantener el fondo- respondió Kanna saliendo de la habitación.

………

Supongo que Kimi tiene razón, Inuyasha es un bruto… pero aun así lo amo, porque el no se fija en mi, lo único que me consuela es la conversación que tuve con Naoko.

FLASH BACK.

.- Kagome cálmate- dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

.- no puedo, viste como se puso al enterarse- dije bajando la mirada.

.- tu tampoco te lo tomaste muy bien cariño- dijo peinándome el cabello.

.- lo se… pero a el no le gustan las mujeres como yo- dije apunto de derramar las lagrimas, mi vista se volvió nublada.

.- no querida eso no es así… yo fui una noche, Kikyou comprensión… pero lo que siente por ti, es amor. Por eso Kagome no te des por vencida- dijo terminando de arreglarme el vestido que me dio Naraku de regalo.

.- gracias – dije abrazándola fuertemente.

FIN DEL FLAH BACK.

.- Kagome, Inuyasha quier hablar con tigo- dijo Rin, sentándose a mi lado.

.- no quiero hablar con el- respondí fríamente.

.- el cometió un error, sabes el estaba muy triste… solo murmuraba tu nombre.

.- solo lo haces porque no quieres ir al infiero ¿verdad? ¡Todos son egoístas no piensan en como me siento! – me levante, estaba apunto de volver a gritar mis pensamientos, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

.- eso no es verdad… me importan muchos tus pensamientos… _Kagome…_

Ahora subiré capítulos los sábados y domingos por el colegio, perdón por los inconvenientes.


	12. cama o suelo

Soy una mala persona, me tarde años en actualizar, la inspiración no llegaba. Pero volvió, después de ver el cap 18 de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen.

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía, no me pertenece, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

………….

.- dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis. Tendré un hermanito antes de las tres- cantaba feliz Kimi, a todo pulmón por el pacifico bosque.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Jaken, mientras terminaba de peinar a Rin, versión adolescente.

.- porque… los vi entrar a la mansión. Y Sango-chan dijo que Irian a escribir la carta a la cigüeña… ósea ¡un hermanito!- dijo muy emocionada Kimi, saltando por todos lados, sumado con su velocidad por ser hanyou, casi no se podía observar- solo espero que mi papá no valla a meter la pata- dijo Kimi observando el cielo, celeste y despejado.

…………..

.- Inu...yasha- Kagome respiraba agitadamente, observando como el joven Hanyou movía con agilidad sus manos- para … por…favor- no podía mas la estaba destrozando, algo dentro de ella estaba por explotar.

.- ahora sabrás lo que me hacías sentir- dijo Inuyasha, con aquella sonrisa arrogante, por su cuello se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sudor, por el esfuerzo físico- ¡ja! ¡Te gane! ¡Soy el #1 en ajedrez!- grito lleno de jubilo, ¿Quién supondría que el bruto Hanyou seria bueno en el ajedrez? ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie!- ahora ya no tiene salida, tendrás que escucharme. Después de todo, tú apostases que si yo te ganaba escucharías lo que te tenía que decir. Y si tu ganabas olvidábamos todo y nos poníamos a empacar para el viaje al mas halla- odio que tenga razón. Pero ya que.

.- habla rápido que no tengo todo el día- gire mi rostro, para que no viera mi expresión de tristeza.

.- entonces no hablare- no comprendí en el momento que quiso decir, fue hasta que sentí que mi cara era girada y sentí unos labios contra los míos, entendí que el no estaba bromeando, que algo serio lo estaba carcomiendo- lo que siento, va mas halla de cualquier trato, de cualquier apuesta, de cualquier confusión, de cualquier engaño y/o traición. No me importa como empezó esto… solo se que eres demasiado especial e importante para mi, no quiero perderte- me abrazo con tal fuerza, que mi corazón parecía que explotaría, cuantas veces soñé que Inuyasha me decía tales palabras, cuantas veces llore porque creí que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Pero eso ya no me importa. Solo me interesa permanecer a su lado.

.- Inuyasha- murmure contra su oído, que importa lo que digan, la gente siempre hablara. Lo bueno es que "nuestra gente" nos quiere juntos, aunque sea por su propia conveniencia.  
.- calla- dijo con su voz ronca. Se separo un poco de mi, sus labios volvieron a tomar los míos, como si eso fuera lo único importante.

…………

Agradezco a mi hermano, por esas tres horas que pasamos, jugando ajedrez quien diría que me serviría para algo en la vida… solo me queda descubrir para que sirve el algebra, la aritmética en la vida… no es como que vaya a venir alguien desesperado por no saber cual es la formula de la media, o como se saca el valor absoluto o que el mundo se destruirá si no sabe los 10 casos de factoreo.

-Película mental-

1,2,3….

.- ¡Señor Inuyasha! ¡Señor Inuyasha!- un ancianito entro corriendo a su despacho.

.- dime Mioga- dije mientras botaba los residuos de mi cigarro.

.- ¡es horrible! Han secuestrado a la señorita Kimi. Y dicen que solo se las regresara si les manda la formula de la desviación típica por agrupación de datos- dijo totalmente pálido Mioga.

4,5,6

- fin de la película mental-

Creo que espiar tanto tiempo a Kagome mientras estudia si tiene consecuencias, ya empiezo hablar como persona de su época. Pero eso ahorita no me interesa, lo único para que mi mente tiene espacio es para recordar el sabor de la piel de Kagome, de cómo se eriza bajo mis caricias, sus suaves gemidos que emite casi involuntariamente, como se retuerce cada vez que mis manos exploran lugares prohibidos para otros, pero que para mi no tienen inconveniente en darme acceso. Pueden creer que empeñamos a Tessaiga para nada… estamos en el piso. Y realmente no es tan malo.

.- Inu-kun- suspiro contra mis labios… puede ser que me aprovecho de la situación, pero eso no es verdad, pase mucho tiempo esperando este momento, en el que por fin nuestros cuerpos sean uno.

. Kagome- bese suavemente su cuello, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo que hace tiempo había sido desnudado.

.- ¡Inuyasha!- fue el grito que ella dejo escapar, cuando me lleve su inocencia, cuando se convirtió mujer… cuando se hizo mujer en mis brazos.

………………

.- Bueno días- me levantó lentamente, ¿Por qué ciento un aires frió? ¡¿Por qué Inuyasha esta acostado a mi lado?!

.- Kagome…. Deja dormir ¿si?- se dio la vuelta mientras intentaba volver a dormir ¿Por qué estamos en el piso? ¿Tan urgido estaba?

.- ¿Qué paso?- murmure al aire.

.- ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?- ¡¿Qué?! Inuyasha no es así, el nunca diría algo parecido menos con esa sonrisa pervertida.

.- ¡abajo!- resonó por toda la mansión/casa.

…………

Me mando al suelo y me dejo aquí tirado. Para colmo se fue a su época, ¡me grito de todo! Yo que culpa que no se acuerde. Pero claro siempre hay que culpar al Hanyou, se murió una hormiga ¡fue Inuyasha! El calentamiento global ¡es culpa de Inu! Shippo con un golpe en la cabeza… bueno ahí talvez si fue culpa mía.

.- Inuyasha… ¡sabes lo que pasamos construyendo esa cama!, ¡para que terminaran en el piso!- Sango gritaba, gritaba y seguía gritando… que pulmones, pero no le ganan a los de Kagome-¿me estas escuchando?- ups.

.- 3.1416 al cuadrado- dije distraídamente, intentando sacarme del aprieto.

.- ¿quieres ir al baño?- pregunto Seshomaru, intentando convencer a Miroku que vaya a recuperar su espada. ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo sabe la formula de pi?

.- olvídenlo… Sango, mañana regáñame tengo sueño- solo me quede dormido en la cama, no recuerdo nada mas.

Solo dos capítulos más… tal vez un epilogo, espero les haya gustado. Perdón por tardarme tanto pero la inspiración no llega.


	13. 9 meses tortutado digo a tu lado

Si tienen razón, ¡hay que hacer que Inu sufra!

…………………

Cap 13: 9 meses torturados… digo a tu lado.

Si como imaginaran, Kagome me detesta, no me habla, me ignora. ¡Le puso mi nombre al perro de la vecina! Y ahora todos me preguntan si e visto a mi tocayo. Es mas hace tres días aprendí lo que significa tocayo.

………………

_.- Oye tu muchacho, has visto a tu tocayo- ¿Qué si me han tocado los cayos?_

_.- ¡pero que le pasa yo no tengo cayos!- lo ultimo que me faltaba que me llamaran cayoso._

_.- no hijo… me refiero si has visto a otra cosa, animal o persona con tu mismo nombre- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa de: niño idiota._

_.- no- seguí caminando, pensando en mi nueva palabra para mi léxico._

………………

¿Ahora que lo pienso donde aprendí la palabra léxico?... cierto cuando fui al centro comercial… pero esa es otra historia, nada que ver. En fin kagome me odia, tengo un tocayo… Naoko volvió a amenazarme con llevarme al infiero, Miroku dejo Pervertidos Anónimos porque el presidente lo acosaba… lo normal. O casi se me olvida, la despedida de soltera de Rin y Seshomaru es el viernes… donde se supone que busque un salón para 5 hombres y 20 Stripes…. ¿Qué es Stripes? Creo que necesito un diccionario. ¿Qué es diccionario? ¡Rayos! ¡Necesito una vida! Y también necesito un hijo para dentro de 60 días. Creo que mejor empiezo a empacar mis maletas ¿Qué se lleva al infierno?

.- Filtro solar, no me quiero poner moreno, Agua… puedo morir de deshidratación ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ya que!… pomada, para los latigazos, burbuja termo estable, para no morir de calo, un ventilador electrónico, baterías recargables. 1000000000000000000000000000 de sopas instantáneas. Solo para el primer mes.

.- ¿papi que haces?- entra Kimi al cuarto.

.- empaco- dije cortante buscando mi talco para los pies.

.- ya empacaste mis libros de cuentos ¿verdad?- dijo con tono de: si no morirás pronto papá.

.- si amor, ya los empaque… ¿Dónde esta mi talco de pies?- ella solo ríe y niega con la cabeza, se va debajo de la cama y lo saca… ¿es psíquica o que?- gracias princesa.

.- ¿Por qué no en vez de empacar, haces un bebé con Kagome?- siento mi rostro arder, ahora entiendo el refrán de los niños son lindos… mas si son mudos- a lo que me lleva… ¿papá como se hacen los bebes?- algunas preguntas solo se deberían responder por ramen.

.- pregúntale a tu Tío Miroku- Miroku + bebes.., tal vez no sea buena idea.

.- ya le pregunte… dijo algo de noches calurosas, mujeres hermosas y algo de bestia interior- nota mental: Matar a Miroku.

.- los bebes se forman cuando dos personas se aman mucho- dije atropelladamente, mientras saltaba sobre la maleta para cerrarla.

.- entonces tu y Kagome ya deberían tener muchos- dijo que un sonrisa. Esta niña también tiene el don de hacerme sonrojar.

.- ¿Kimi porque crees que Kagome me quiere?- la niña toma su barbilla pensativa y se sienta en mi regazo.

.- ¡porque eres el mejor papá del mundo!... ¿aunque dudo que ella te vea como un papá?, pero eres fuerte, amable, noble, trabajador, con mucho amor quedar… sencillo, buen líder, comprensivo- el amor de los hijos es incondicional… y ciego.

.- Kimi… gracias- le acaricio la cabeza, ella deja caer su cabeza contra mi tórax… de toda esta locura, mi hija es lo que mas vale la pena. Tal vez todos aspiran a una vida normal, una familia tranquila, un trabajo digno… pero yo no cambiaria mi vida loca por nada. Digo cuantas personas pueden decir: "mi hermano mayor es un demonio y me odia, mi mejor amigo es pervertido, estoy siento obligado a tener un hijo con mi mejor amiga. O tengo una hija de la que no tenia idea" muy pocas personas.

……………

Todo es tan confuso, por una parte: tuve mi primera vez y por el shock de despertar se me olvido todo, estampe a Inuyasha contra el piso y lo deje ahí. Le puse su nombre al perro de la vecina. Creo que me pase un poco con el pero… ¡que querían! Soy una mujer normal… ¿era mucho pedir: velas, rosas, una cama mullida y música? Por lo menos un poema de amor… ¡pero no! Estamos hablando de Inuyasha, todo comenzó por una estupida apuesta. Y termino en el piso… ¡en el piso!

¡Para rematar tengo un retrazo de 3 días! Y solo por eso Sango me obligo a ir al medico… para enterarme de que ¡no iremos al infierno! Lo primero que una mujer "normal" aria seria infórmale al padre, pero como estoy furiosa/rabiosa con el. Preferí no decírselo. ¡Que sufra! –Risa malvada- la única que lo sabe es mamá (la feliz abuela)

Pero supongo que lo mejor es decírselo… ¡total! No lo puedo mantener en secreto para su fino olfato.

.- Inuyasha, estoy embaraza- si como lo pensaron… se desmayo.

.- creen que Inuyasha sobreviva a tanto golpee en la cabeza- pregunto tímidamente Shippo desde el otro lado de a habitación.

………………

Kagome+bebe= no infierno, Inuyasha+bebe= peligro, Kimi+bebe= dos hijos. Inuyasha+golpee en la cabeza= menos neuronas.

Es lo único que mi cabeza tiene en claro, de todo lo que pensé cuando Kagome se me acercó, esto fue lo único que no paso por mi cabeza.

……………..

.- ¡Inuyasha!- un grito potente se escucho por toda la mansión.

.- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- un Inuyasha con un delantal rosa y con un recipiente lleno de budín entra en la habitación de la futura mamá.

.- quiero fresas cubiertas con chocolate- dijo dulcemente. El pobre se fue hasta las montañas a buscar las dichosas fresas, cuando por fin las encontró. Regreso a su casa, busco la cocina eléctrica que les regalo su suegra.

.- estoy seguro que nos explico como se hacia- apretó un botón y se precipito una gran llamarada, el Hanyou pego un potente grito y con su espada partió la cocina en dos- creo que no dejare que Kagome entre en la cocina por un tiempo- al ver que la cocina no era una opción para preparar el chocolate, hizo una fogata en el patio- paso # 1 : vacía todo el contenido en el agua hirviendo- Inuyasha arrojo toda la caja al agua- ¿y ahora que?- después de una larga jornada de preparación de chocolate, levo las fresas donde estaba Kagome junto a Kimi, observando la revista de cosas para bebes- aquí están- ella solo las ve con asco.

.- ¡yo quería chocolate blanco!- furia- es… que… ni eso me merezco- depresión- ¡no importa se que me quieres!- felicidad- ¡pero como yo no te importo!- y de nuevo furia. Traer un niño al mundo no cuesta, lo que cuesta es complacer a la madre. Pero Dios no le pone a uno una cruz que no puede cargar, fue por chocolate blanco lo calentó y se lo coloco a las fresas.

.- listo estas tienen chocolate blanco- ella no me voltea a ver.

.- ya no quiero, me tome una limonada y se me fue el antojo… comételas tu- dijo con una sonrisa. Calma Inuyasha, no grites, no las botes, no te enojes. Comételas lentamente y date la vuelta… que tus instintos asesinos no salgan a la luz, es malo para el bebe que la madre se enoje.

.- ¡parezco una vaca!- resonó por toda la mansión, de nuevo se ve a un Inuyasha entrando a la habitación.

.- eso… no…es… verdad- Tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

.- ¡claro que si!- ella llora sobre la cama- ¡nadie me quiere así de fea!- empieza a hacer un berrinche horrible enzima de la cama.

.- yo si te quiero- la abrazo y ella se calma.

.- yo también te quiero- ella me abraza y luego me comienza a besar… supongo que hay cosas, a las que uno termina acostumbrándose.

…………..

Eso solo fue una probadita de lo que uno puede sufrir en 9 meses, pero en el momento en que uno carga a ese pequeño pedacito de cielo, todo vale la pena.

.- ¡es un niño!- se oye por toda la aldea.

.- ¡es una niña!- se vuelve a escuchar, y si como muchos lo imaginaron, fueron mellizos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animan y me hacen muy feliz.

En el prox cap:

.- Todos sus recuerdos de su madre fueron borrados.

.- ¿Quién dijo que esto fuera sencillo?

.- Después de todo no resulto ser tan malo.

.- ¡feliz aniversario!

.- ¿La guardería de Kikyou y Naraku?

.- te amo….

¡Hasta pronto!


	14. capitulo final

Gracias por su apoyo, ahora por última vez en esta historia les digo:

¡Espero les guste este cap!

N.A: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no a su creadora: Takahashi Rumiko.

Te lo suplico si evitas que me mate, dejare mi adicción a las sopas instantáneas, le are una estatua a Seshomaru, ayudare a Naraku y Kikyou a levantar su guardería… cambiare a Iyame y Kenji, no volveré a golpear a Shippo, le diré como se hacen los bebes a Kimi… bueno tal vez eso no. ¡Pero te lo suplico, no dejes que me mate!

.- Papi, ¿Por qué tienes abrazado a uno de mis peluches? Y ¿Qué haces escondido en esta cueva?- ¡rayos Kimi encontró me refugio ultra mega secreto!

.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- la vi con mis ojos matadores y llenos de intriga.

.- solo seguí los letreros, los que dicen: no vengas por aquí, retrocede, no estoy bromeando, hanyou furioso más adelante, etc.- o claro esos letreros.

.- ¿para que me buscas?- con una manga de mi haori cubrí parte de mi rostro, mientras caminaba de forma encorvada… llegamos al final de la cueva. Me senté en la improvisada mesa, mientras le señalaba con mi mano el asiento frente al mío- habla niña que el papi no tiene todo el día- no se porque, pero se me ocurrió usar el acento de hamsters o como se diga. Que salen en las películas que ven los sábados en la noche, en la casa de Kagome.

.- señor Papi, lo que me trae hasta su guarida, es que mi mamá y su señora esposa. Lo esperan en nuestra "humilde" morada, para tratar asuntos que son de su interés- ¿Kimi, también veía las películas? ¿O le salio natural?

.- ¿y esperas que vaya a la boca del lobo?- ella asiente sonriente, niña sádica tenia que ser… no debo dejar que pase tanto tiempo con Seshomaru- no hay nada en este mundo que me haga ir- 5 minutos después- hola Naoko, ¿Cómo estas?- malvada niña medio demonio.

.- Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar- ese tono.

.- Naoko, te lo juro no es lo que piensas, todo fue un error la verdad yo nunca haría algo así perdóname- me abrase a su piernas mientras murmuraba mil lamentos y disculpas.

.- ¿Qué hiciste?- fue un tono preocupado/enfadado de Kagome.

.- nada, pero ese el mismo tono que usas antes de sentarme- dije con una hermosa sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. Que mujer, después de TODO lo que hemos hecho y pasado aun se sonroja por una sonrisa. Pero ya que ella siempre ha sido así.

.- bueno, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo. Por ello, decidí que lo mejor para Kimi será olvidarme. Además Kagome, es muy dulce y escuche en más de una ocasión decir a Kimi que la quiere mucho. Es mejor que ella crezca junto a ustedes sin mi recuerdo- Naoko- por eso, esta noche borrare sus recuerdos, y le implantare nuevos a su lado, cuiden mucho de mi pequeña, ella no recordara nada de su madre biológica- después de ellos, ella desparecido en una bola de fuego, es que ¿ni cuando se va puede ser normal? Tal como ella dijo, a la mañana siguiente Kimi, no recordaba nada de ella.

.- Inuyasha, ¿dejaras a tus hijos en nuestra guardería?- Realmente Naraku pensaba que dejaría a lo mas preciado para mi en sus manos.

.- bienvenidos a Narkio la mejor guardería de la aldea- ¿Cómo deje que me convencieran de esto?

.- Kanna, es la única guardería de la aldea- dijo Kagome, riendo nerviosamente.

.- Cuando… mires al cielo, veras una nube negra, corre hacia ella tirale a la suegra y ponte a bailar, es la guardería tu mejor amiga, no lo pienses mas… solo déjate llevar, cámbiale pañales, juega hasta cansarte, es la guardería de Naraku y compañía- Naraku cantaba su solo en tarima, junto Hakudoshi en la guitarra.

.- ¿soy yo o cambiaron de canción?- me pregunto Miroku.

.- cambiaron de canción- dije firmemente- pero sinceramente no se cual es peor- dije bajando la cabeza, en forma de derrota.

.- o quieren la anterior: si los niños te tienen loco, y dices: ya no lo soporto. Tráelos aquí, donde hacen alboroto. Y yo no me enojo… ¡si quieres que tu niño, crezca lindo. Y sano… ¡no lo traigas aquí!- termino Hakudoshi con un solo de guitarra.

.- por lo menos cambiaron de nombre, ya no es la guardería del demonio mimoso- dijo Sango aliviada.

.- o claro que si su nuevo nombre es: Guardería del demonio mimoso, Narkio incorporación- dijo Kikyou sonriendo.

……………..

.- dejar a los niños ahí fu difícil- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas.

.- si, pero fue lo mejor- dijo Inuyasha, ¿no era el al que casi obligamos a soltarlos?

.- ¿Por qué lo dices?- el se acerca a mi y me murmura contra mi oído.

.- para poder disfrutar de nuestro aniversario- luego me besa dulcemente.

.- feliz aniversario murmuro entre el beso.

……………….

.- ¡Papá abre la puerta!- grito Iyame desde su alcoba.

.- ¿Por qué yo?- dije arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada.

.- hola Señor Taisho, me llamo Luke ¿esta Iyame?- Otro idiota que sale con mi niña.

.- Si… si cuando regresen tiene un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Te convertiré en mujer ¿comprendes?- el asintió frenéticamente, Iyame bajo siempre tan dulce y hermosa.

.- ¿tu eres mi nuevo onii-chan?- pregunto Akemi, la menor de nuestras princesas.

.- supongo- dijo "Luke" un poco nervioso.

.- ojala papi no te castre y te deje amarrado a un árbol en un bosque lleno de lobos- dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a jugar con sus hermanos.

.- que encanto de niña- dijo riendo.

.- volvemos a las ocho papá- dijo Iyame, mientras arrastraba a "Luke" fuera de la casa de la locura.

.- ser padre no es tan fácil ¿cierto?- murmuro Seshomaru.

.- ni que lo digas, pero no lo cambio por nada- dije riéndome.

.- papá, ser tus hijos tampoco es fácil- dijo Kenji, mientras cargaba a la pequeña Akemi.

.- y ni hablar de ser tu esposa- dijo Kagome desde la cocina.

.- ni ser tu mejor amigo- dijo Miroku.

.- tus consejeras- dijeron Sango y Ayame.

.- tus compañeros de peleas- dijeron Seshomaru, Naraku y Koga.

.- y las niñeras de tus hijos- dijeron Kikyou, Kanna, Hakudoshi, Kagura , Rin, Jaken y Shippo.

.- ¡Papá regrese!- Kimi entro con fuerza a la casa- ¿Qué pasa?- inmediatamente la abrase- ¿papá?- dijo confundida.

.- esos malagradecidos no me valoran- dije haciendo pucheros.

.- claro que si- después fue un gran abrazo de eso departe de toso, de Seshomaru obligado pero ya que.

.- ¡ya llego por quien lloraban!- grito Naraku, entrando de improvisto.

.- ¡tu el mismo siempre tu, el incondicional, el que come sopa! ¡Tu! ¡El de ropa roja, el que no supe matar y no se porque! ¡El mismo tu! ¡Cabello de plata, el que no asesine no se porque! ¡El mismo tu! ¡El que me debe la guardería de esos tres! ¡El mismo tu!- Naraku cantaba a todo pulmón, mientras sellaba a Inuyasha.

.- como dije antes… ser padre nos es tarea fácil- murmure mientras, golpeaba mi cabeza contra la ventana.

………………..

.- ¡Sango! ¡Sango!- quien me llama.

.- ¡¿Qué me paso?!- dije agitada.

.- te desmayaste después de que una rama golpeara tu cabeza- dijo Inuyasha.

.- ¿Cómo?- dije parándome.

.- dijiste que sentías que nos seguían y arrojaste tu hiraikotsu a los árboles y una rama t callo encima- dijo Shippo.

.- ¿entonces todo fue un sueño?- dije, pero todo fue tan real, Kimi, la boda, Naoko, la guardería ¡todo!

.- esta bien mejor continuemos- Inuyasha comenzó a caminar.

.- debo dejar de comer tanto chocolate- murmure mientras me levantaba y continuaba nuestro camino.

………………….

¡FIN!

…………………

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a los largo de la historia, se que no es el final que todos esperaban. Pero desde el comienzo fue un delirio de Sango. Ojala les guste el final. Nos leemos en mis otras historias.

# AngelDemonio: ¿Nerd?

# Del espacio… a tu lado.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
